dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
K-OTIC
Archivo:61922_154913594531251_151014064921204_329246_2411704_n.jpg K-otic K-Otic es una banda musical de Tailandia de genero Thai pop, dance-pop, hip hop, R&B, formada en 2007 por cinco miembros. Su primer tema musical con que se hicieron conocer fue "Yah Wai Jai", además dos de sus miembros tiene descendencia mixta una coreana y la otra japonesa, esa es la combinación de los nombres que llevaría la banda. Este grupo nos ofrece un ritmo muy variado, una mezcla de Hip-Hop, Pop y Rap. Pertenecen a una agencia llamada KAMIKAZE (podemos compararla con la SM, ya que es la más grande de Tailandia), y esta agencia tiene grupos muy buenos. Miembros Archivo:208004_205719299450680_151014064921204_710444_6198534_n.jpg 'Jongbae' thumb|left|278px Nombre: Park Jongbae Nickname: Jongbae Edad: 22 Fecha de nacimiento: 7 de abril 1989 Etnia: Corea Nacido en: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur '''Altura: 175 cm Peso: 64 kg Educación: '''G 12 International Community School (ICS) ¿Cómo es que terminó en Tailandia? Fué descubierto a través de una búsqueda de talento. '''Idiomas; coreano, tailandés Especialidades: Piano, interino 'Kenta' thumb|left|280px Nombre: Kenta Tsujiya Nickname: Kenta Edad: 21 Fecha de nacimiento: 6 de abril 1990 Etnia: Tai-japonesa Nacido en: Japón Altura: 170 cm Peso: '''63 Kg. '''Educación: '''GED (Diploma de Educación General), utilizado para ir a la Escuela Internacional de Ekamai ¿Cómo es que terminó en Tailandia? Misma manera que Jongbae, búsqueda de talentos. '''Idiomas: Japonés y Tailandés. Especialidades: Breakdance Poppy thumb|left|280px Nombre: Panu Jirakun Nickname: Poppy Edad: 20 Fecha de nacimiento: 27 de marzo 1991 Etnia: Tailandia Nacido en: Tailandia Altura: 174 cm Peso: 58 Kg. Educación: '''G 11 International Communication School ¿Cómo es que terminó en K-OTIC? Él y Koen se unieron a la misma empresa. '''Idiomas; tailandés, Inglés, el aprendizaje de Corea / Japón. Especialidades: 'Piano, gitarra, bajo, batería, Breakdance, Saxofón. 'Tomo thumb|left|280px Nombre: Witsawa Taiyanont Nickname: Tomo Edad: '''20 '''Fecha de nacimiento: 7 de junio 1990 Etnia: Tai-japonesa Nacido en; Japón. Sin embargo, se trasladó a EE.UU., Nueva Jersey, cuando tenía 7 años y vivió allí hasta los 15 años. Educación: '''G 10 Niva International School ¿Cómo es que terminó en Tailandia? Búsqueda de talentos Idiomas, Inglés japonés y tailandés '''Comportamiento: '''Muy tranquilo '''Especialidades: Baloncesto, breakdance, beatbox . 'Koen' thumb|left|278px Nombre: Patdanai Satesuwan Nickname: Koen Fecha de nacimiento: 22 de enero 1992 Edad: 19 Etnia: '''Tailandia '''Nacido en: Tailandia Altura: 176 cm Peso: 60 Kg. Educación: St.Johns International School ¿Cómo es que terminó en K-OTIC?Antigüedad CSI con Poppy. Idiomas; tailandés, y el aprendizaje de Corea / Japón Especialidades: Piano ¿Qué carrera quieres hacer en el futuro: Dentista Discografia Albums thumb|230px 'K-Otic (2007)' Track List: *1. Yah wai jai: อย่า ไว้ใจ *2. Ruk mai mai dai dai rue ruk: รัก ไม่ ได้ หรือ ไม่ ได้ รัก *3. Ying Ying daño ruk: ยิ่ง ห้าม ยิ่ง รัก *4. Yoo chuang nai prub proong: อยู่ ใน ช่วง ปรับปรุง *5. Mi chica 'Blacklist (2008)' thumb|231px *1. Lista negra *2. Kae canción ter sai: แค่ เธอ สงสัย *3. Fan mai: แฟน ใหม่ *4. Rai tae ruk: ร้าย แต่ รัก *5. Nueva koi: นิ้ว ก้อย *6. Interlude: Quiebre de Negro *7. Sieng kub chun mai: เสี่ยง กับ ฉัน มั้ ย *8. Rai Dieng sa: เดียงสา ไร้ *9. Rueng tua suan: เรื่อง ส่วนตัว *10. Suk wun chun ja Bork ruk: สัก วัน ฉัน จะ บอก รัก 'Free To Play (2010)' *1. Libre para jugar *thumb|231px2. Ngao parque (Alone): เหงา ปาก *3. Len mai lerk (Step It Up): เล่น ไม่ เลิก *4. Rueng kong Rao (Bork Yah leuy Kao) (secreto): เรื่อง ของ เรา (อย่า บอก เขา เลย) *5. Yoo Yung camiseta dermis (volver juntos): ยัง อยู่ ที่ เดิม *6. Amor DJ *7. Doo mai dee (All on me) : ดูไม่ดี *8. Wela mai chai took yang (Never too late) : เวลาไม่ใช่ทุกอย่าง *9. Dejavu *10. Taar thur me jing : Girly Berry & Monkey Hero *ถ้าเธอมีจริง (Unbelievable) Síngles *"Yah Wai Jai" (2007) *"Ying Harm Ying Ruk" (2007) *"Ruk Mai Dai Reu Mai Dai Ruk" (2007) *"My Girl" (2007) *"Freestyle" (2008) *"Blacklist" (2008) *"Faen Mai" (2008) *"Rai Tae Ruk" (2008) *"Ra Dieng Sa" (2008) *"New Koi (Jongbae)" (2008) *"Free To Play" (2009) 'VIDEOGRAFIA ' thumb|left|274pxthumb|right|278px thumb|278px|right Galeria 59837_154913701197907_151014064921204_329256_6858733_n.jpg 59837_154913704531240_151014064921204_329257_8004012_n.jpg 59922_154918011197476_151014064921204_329282_6843215_n.jpg 59922_154918014530809_151014064921204_329283_5635141_n.jpg 59922_154918017864142_151014064921204_329284_6831095_n.jpg 61734_154917911197486_151014064921204_329269_2071215_n.jpg 215247_205719256117351_151014064921204_710442_2675916_n.jpg 216299_205719272784016_151014064921204_710443_446075_n.jpg Premios *2008: Seventeen Magazine's Choice Rising Star as a Group *2009: KAZZ Magazine Award - Best Group *2009: POP Music Award - Best Idol *2009: POP Music Award - Song of the Year *2009: POP Music Award - POP Download - KAMIKAZE - Puean Gun Chun Ruk Tur Enlaces *K-OTIC Official Site Categoría:TLpop